cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Nations
"Peace among the stars. Goodwill to all." - Galactic Nation Motto The Galactic Nations (abbreviated as GN) is a multinational organization consisting of nearly all the nation states of the Known Galaxy. It was founded in 3532 as part of a large scale effort to promote and ensure peace among the various nations across the galaxy. The primary goals of the Galactic Nations include maintaining international peace and security, promoting cooperating among its member states, protecting the development of less advanced species, and providing aid in cases of natural disaster or armed conflict. The Galactic Nations is headquartered on Tranquility Space Habitat, located in the Sol System of Earth. There are currently 22 member states of the Galactic Nations. The current president is Ivan Pierce, Count of Tebigon, of Verandi. History Discussion concerning a international congress for mediating conflicts emerged in the waning years of the Essllean War, which had been the first large scale war between two powers in decades. Concern for the stability of the region prompted neighboring entities such as the Norb Network and nations with interested in the area such as the Verandi Empire and United Stars to meet and discuss brokering a truce and then creating a galactic panel which nations could take their disputes with each other towards for peaceful settlement. The abrupt Sirian victory that brought an end to the war resulted in these talks being suspended, though unofficial plans were still discussed from time to time. Interest was revived in 3530 at the outbreak of the Solar Republic's Freedom War. The lengthy civil war at the center of the Known Galaxy disrupting trade, travel, and continually threatening to spill out past its borders caused the surrounding nations to consider the idea of a coordinated method of handling the affair and a subsequent permanent entity capable of preventing future disasters or at least mitigating their effects. Kaladia had over the years become antagonistic to most of its immediate neighbors and so dialogue between Siria and Verandi concerning military intervention was extended to all the other great powers as a proposal to remove the threat to peace permanently. The Galactic Nations was established two years later. Initially the organization supported no side, instead working as an aid group to help refugees and coordinate the diplomatic and military efforts of the member states in containing the war. This was a cover for the founding member states to prepare for the invasion they had already agreed upon. When token efforts to end the conflict by negotiation failed, the member states declared war under the banner of the Galactic Nations. As predicted in military circles, the combined might of the GN members turned the tide of the war derisively in favor of the rebels. Within a year, all the allies had substantial military forces making headway into Kaladian territory while using their diplomatic clout to convince other states to cut ties with Kaladia. Structure The Galactic Nations's primary body is the Galactic Nations Council, which deliberates and debates all matters brought to its attention bi-annually by the member states, GN affiliated bodies, or sub-organizations. These matters are either resolved by the council itself or delegated to other branches of the GN. The Council is made up of a representative from each member state, who is allowed one vote in each proceeding. Decisions by the GN must be ratified by a majority vote within the council as well as the approval of 2/3 of the member states. The Council is presided over by the President, who is also responsible for the Executive Department, which manages the day-to-day affairs of the GN. The President is chosen at the previous Council meeting from among the Council representatives. A president can serve for as long as a majority of the council continues to vote in their favor. Enforcement The Galactic Nations has no standing military force of its own, instead approving of specially created task forces put together by the member states under GN auspices. Membership Member States In order of membership (with current ambassadors as of 3555): * Norb Network - (Political Unit Rufus) * Sirian Union - (Azunn Berreil) * Verandi Empire - (Ivan Pierce) * United Stars - (Danio) * Izeran Empire - (Mnhiri Alaura) * Confederate Principalities - (Anani Tate) * He-Tai Nation - (Deel-Rye) * Triple Alliance - (Pezron Nook Zelophehad) * Levant (Jehosephat INT01A-13-011214-01) * Savages of Jotun (Byss Honorskull) * Jiptohr Empire -(Saleen Dabjavita) * Amalah - (Bosamar xel Inacca) * Independent Commonwealth - (Naemgoseer Medup) * Nation of the Zehir - (Sheikh Riyad) * Rakashian Consulate - (Rrroriksix) * Kingdom of Knotar - (Hamgus Orealial) * Solar Republic - (Charles Linkolnton) * Sarken Hegemony - (Tac Manaress) * Rhizon Collective - (Rhizon Vei) * Free Minds Society - (Piper) * Bolaemia Bureaucracy - (Palgzair Ghrÿdwÿine) * Ashkathi Union - (Koruuna-met-Alassh-Alar) Non-Member Observer States * Earth - (Albert A. Gore) * Kuhneebo Conglomerate - (Lisfinniarareran and Zemarius) Category:Organizations Category:International